The Heart of Friendship between Ninjas and Samurai
by Sexykitsune-hime
Summary: This tells of how Ninjas and Samurais can be friends. Naruto helps Neji and a girl named Kibou get to know one another before a big day come for the two. See what happens in this story of love,hope,faith and friendship concurs over the power of evil.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart of Friendship between Ninjas and Samurais.**

**By: Sexykitsune-hine.**

**Chapter 1: A shocking surprise, Part 1.**

Note: This my Frist Naruto Fanfic. I would like to thank Romez for betaing the frist chapter. I'll try and update my story as soon as i can.

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"singing"**

Sk-h: Hi, I want to say that i do not own Naruto, if I did I make sure Naruto was a Chuin before he left with Jaraia. I do own the plot and the OCs.

**

* * *

**

On a nice spring afternoon late in May. Naruto and his team are walking in a forest on a mission to find a village where ninja coexisted with samurais.

"Ahh….We're tired of walking, Pervey Sage" Naruto and Konohamaru complained in unison at their perverted sensei.

"How many do I have to tell you two brats, don't call me Pervey Sage!!" Jaraia stopped to turn and yell at them.

"Now quit complaining, we'll rest at the next village" He told them after a moment of silence went by. Now, they were finally on their way toward the village.

"Alright…..Jaraia-sensei the Pervey Toad Sage" Naruto and Konohamaru said. Jaraia was about to yell at them, but he noticed an odd look on Hinata's face as they walked.

"What the matter Hinata?" He asked, walking right beside Hinata.

"I hear something up ahead Jaraia-sensei" said Hinata as she tried focusing on the sound.

"What do you hear?''

They stopped walking, earning a confused stare from Naruto and Konohamaru. Hinata closed her eyes and tried listening in. After a while, she said, "Someone singing."

Jaraia nodded before saying, "Hinata I want you to use your Byakuugan to see what's up ahead"

"Hai Sensei." She confirmed.

Hinata went through some hand seals before yelling, "Byakuugan" thus activating her bloodline limit.

"What do you see Hinata?" Jaraia asked.

"I see a young woman in her late teens coming this way. I think she is pulling a toy wagon that's carrying about eight baskets." Hinata answered.

"A woman all the way out here?" asked Konohamaru with a confused look on face as Jaraia put on a contemplative look. Then he asked, "Is she the one singing?"

"Yes, she is the one singing." Hinata replied.

"She must have a lot of guts to be out here alone." Naruto commented.

Then, an odd look fell upon their sensei. "Hmm…. A woman you say Hinata." said Jaraia.

_'I wonder if she would be interested to help me with my research' _Jaraia thought with a smile on his face.

Then he turned to Hinata and said, with a perverted grin on his face, "Say Hinata. In your opinion since you are a woman, on a scale of 1 to 10, how good looking is the woman you're seeing with your Byakuugan?"

"Well in my opinion the woman is beyond the scale of 1 to 10." Hinata replied.

"That good looking huh? I wonder if she be willing to help me in my research.'' Jaraia pondered.

"Not that again Pervey sage!!" yelled Naruto.

"Can't you think of anything else beside your research old-man?" Konohamaru added.

Hinata too was a bit taken back as she said, "I can't believe you Jaraia-sensei!"

Jaraia held up his hands in a defensive posture as he said, "What? Can't your Sensei have any free time to himself?"

"Well... yea... but just not on this mission." Konohamaru said.

"Shh…she's coming this way!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time.

**"On the wind that blows so cold**

**In the ocean of blood of tears"**

Suddenly, a pair of kunai with a different color ribbon landed in front of them. The kunai with a red ribbon landed in front of Jaraia while the one with the black ribbon landed in front of the young woman's feet. Truly, she was beautiful. She had dark orange hair that shaped itself into a bun on top of her head. She was wearing a pink summer kimono with foxes on it and her eyes were oval shaped. Her eyes were different blues though no one could tell unless they focused. Her right eye had a sky blue color while her left eye reflected the ocean.

"These kunai can only belong to none other than the notorious assassin Misamaru Kamio" Jaraia and the woman said at the same time.

_'What is this? The echoing forest or something?'_ Naruto thought as he sweatdropped.

"Ha ha ha. That is correct Jaraia and Kibou Sita. It is I, Misamaru Kamio, the notorious assassin of the Sound Village. I have been waiting for you, Jaraia." said a woman up in a tree in a long black, very sexy dress with a sliver sign of the sound village on the back of her dress.

"Well it's been a long time Misamaru. Last time we saw each other you weren't working for Orochimaru" Jaraia said.

''Yes, it has been a long time Jaraia. But I'm here to finish you off and I still won't forgive you for leaving me with the bill." She replied with an angry scowl on her face. Flipping a strange a hair out of her face. Her legs tensed, ready for action.

"I still see your still holding that grudge of me leaving you with the bill." Jaraia said as he too got ready for battle.

"Oh yes, now fight me or I'll tell your little secret to your students." She smirked when Jaraia's eyes narrowed.

"Fine I'll fight you." He replied tersely.

Misamaru smirked. "Lovely."

"Hold a minute ." Kibou called out.

"What do you want Kibou?" Misamaru asked, annoyed by the interruption.

"What is it with you and men?" Kibou asked innocently enough.

Misamaru growled. "That is nothing for you to know bitch!" She snapped back.

"Hey don't call her that!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah she was just asking a question." said Konohamaru agreed.

"Be quiet." Jaraia told them.

"Now let's get this stared" Misamaru said.

A battle ensued, both nin giving it their all to bring their enemy to the ground. Jutsus were used, nearly leveling the entire field. A couple of times, each thought they had won only to have fallen into a trap. Jiraiya himself had begun to grow tired as the battle raged on. Currently, he sported many painful looking bruises. But the same could be said about Misamaru as her ragged clothes literally began falling to pieces. Finally, they reached a point where neither seemed to have any chakra left. Both looking like death worn over.

"You had a enough yet, Jaraia?" said Misamaru as she was out of breath.

"Yeah and you? Have you had enough yet as well, Misamaru?" Jaraia asked, equally tired.

"Yes. It seem we're even in battle." Misamaru conceded to the fact that Jaraia was indeed strong and that he certainly did carry out his title as a sage.

"Yes, it would seem so." Jaraia replied.

"Jaraia, I shall let you go this time on one condition." She said as she gave him an oddly sultry look.

"Yeah? And what is that?" Jaraia quirked an eyebrow, curious at what here condition might be.

" I want you to..." She disappeared in a burst of speed that caught Jaraia off-guard only to reappear right behind him. She brought her lips close to his ear and said, "let me bear your child."

"You want me to let you do what!" Yelled out a shocked Jaraia.

"The next we meet Jaraia, I will be excepting your answer." said Misamaru as she disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

"I'm going to guess that she wants to bare your child, Jaraia-sama" said Kibou, who had been quietly watching the battle from afar.

With a dumbfounded look on his, Jaraia stuttered "Y-y-yes t-t-that i-i-is w-w-what sh-sh-she s-s-said."

''I thought she said that. Still it is odd that you were able to match her blow for blow." Kibou said, genuinely amazed.

Naruto came up from behind, his hands holding the back of his head. "So I take it that you and pervy sage know her?" He asked casually.

"Yes, we know her." Kibou chuckled.

"How do you know her?" Konohamaru asked.

Kibou turned to Konohamaru and replied. "Well I know her since she works at a restaurant that my uncle owns in the village up ahead."

"The restaurant called The Pleasure Bar." Jaraia included.

Kibou nodded. "Yep that's the one."

"And if the village is what I think is than you're Mizu and Akira's nice." Jaraia said.

Kibou nodded. "Yes I am."

"I thought so and I thought your name sounded familiar." He concluded.

Kibou giggled. "I thought it was you master Jaraia."

Jaraia, for once, gave a genuine happy grin. "Yep... and the last time I saw you was 7 years ago. Look at you now, all grown up and more beautiful than ever."

Naruto came up, interrupting the conversation between them.

"Ok, it has been along time since you've seen her Pervy Sage. Sorry to interrupt your conversation miss, but where are you going with that toy wagon full of empty baskets all alone?" Naruto said

"That quit alright, sir. I'm going to my herb garden to collects some herb to make some medicine. You see, I'm an herbalist and I collect herbs for the village." said Kibou

"Ahh...I see, sweet little Kibou." said Jaraia.

"Would like some help?" Hinata offered.

"That would be great. Thank you for offering, miss." Kibou gave a grateful smile.

"No prob. A friend of our Sensei is a friend of ours!" said Konohamaru enthusiastically.

"What are your names, students of the great Master Jaraia?" asked Kibou.

Naruto's enthusiastic self went first. "Hi... Nice ta meet ya. Name's Uzumaki Naruto and someday I am going to be the greatest Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, Please to ya. My name is Konohamaru and I'm going to be the greatest Hokage some day. I guess you can say me and Naruto are rivals on being Hokage." Both Naruto and Konohamaru then gave a wide grin.

"Hello, pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Hyuuga Hinata, miss." Hinata said as she gave a slight inclination of her the head.

''Well it is a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Sita Kibou, a friend of your sensei."

After everyone fully introduced themselves, Jaraia spoke up. "Alright, let's get helpin' ya with your herb collecting. We can chat later Kibou" Jiraiya said. Afterwards, everyone went on their way.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A shocking surprise, Part 2.**_

"Alright Jaraia. We'll talk later." said Kibou.

So Naruto and his team fallowed Kibou to her privet herb garden and helped her gather herb. She gave Jaraia and Konohamaru 2 baskets with a picture of 2 kind of herbs to gather up and how many(which is 14). She gave Naruto and Hinata a basket each with a picture and how many to gather up(which is 14 as well). She had the last 2 baskets and gather up the herbs she had to get.

This only took 1hour and 45mintues, when it usually take 14 hours for Kibou do by herself. After they gather the herbs that she needed, they fallow her to the village which was the village that they were lookin' for, but they don't know that yet.

"So this is the village, you and Jaraia-sensei were talkin' about earlier. Kibou-san." said Konohamaru.

"Yep, it sure is. Fallow me to my place and that way we can talk where no one will be nosey." Kibou said as she led them to her house.

By the time they arrive to Kibou's house it was dinner time.

"Man, am I ever hungry." said Naruto and Konohamaru at the same time.

"Well since it is dinner time I'll start cooking a wonderful dinner." Kibou said as she turn to Hinata. "Hinata, would you like to help me make dinner?"

"Yes of course I'll help you with dinner, Kibou-san." said Hinata.

"Are you going to make one of your specialties that I ate when I came here to the village seven years ago, Kibou-chan?" ask Jaraia.

"Yes, I am Jaraia-chan. And I hope that you, students of the Great Master Jaraia, enjoy it." Kibou said as she open the kitchen door.

"I think they will and your cooking skills have no equal in this village." Jaraia said as Kibou and Hinata went in the kitchen to star dinner.

It took 2 hours and 30 minutes to cook diner for 5 people. Kibou made her special sweet chicken and vegetable dumpling, sour and sweet seafood noodle soup, and pickle fried rice.

"Mmmm…Mmmmmm…..Mmmmm….. Looks good just like it did seven years ago and how it is a shame to eat as it is too good as it did all those years ago. I bet it taste even better than seven years ago." Jaraia said as he drooled as Kibou handed Naruto, Konohamaru and Hinata, their plates of food. Then handed him, his plate of food and placing hers in front herself, where she served.(How everyone was sitting at the table: Naruto and Konohamaru facing Jaraia and Hinata at the table. Kibou near the kitchen door.)

"We agreed with you master Jaraia." the three gene said in union as they stared at the food, they were about to eat.

"Dig in everyone and enjoy." Kibou said as she giggled.

"Thanks for the food." said the ninjas.

They all ate for 10 minutes without saying a word. So Naruto broke the silence. "So you and pervey sage met seven years ago, Huh?"

"Yes, we did. I was ten years old at that time and I was in the woods for a walk when I saw a man fall to the ground eight meters away from where I was standing and I ran to him to see if he was alright." Kibou said.

"I checked to see if he was breathing and he was. So I put him on my back and took him to my aunt, who is one the doctors here, to get him back to health."

"I work up three days later in the hospital here and Kibou was sleeping on the side of my bed. I got out of the medical bed to use the restroom and I did it without making any movement as to not to wake her up. When I was done, I came out of the restroom and saw Kibou's aunt walk in." said Jaraia. "She explain what had happen and that Kibou hasn't left my side those past three days. Just as her aunt finished telling me this Kibou awoke."

Kibou and Jaraia continued the story how they know each and how they know Misamaru. Then after they finished the story, Kibou got up and went to kitchen to get her famous strawberry cake, she made that morning. She gave each one a slice of the strawberry cake.

"So Kibou-san, tell us a little about yourself." said Naruto. "What do you do? besides gathering herbs I mean."

"Well I run a shop for my grandparents that is on my father sides when they ask me to. I help my aunt out the hospital that we have here in the village. I'm also a waitress at my uncle's restaurant that Jaraia hung out mainly when he was here and that how he met Misamaru, but I met her two years before Jaraia-san came." Kibou said.

"Cool" said Naruto.

" Tell us a little about your family" said Konohamaru.

" Let see well you know that my aunt is a doctor. My aunt is very kind to anyone in need and she is also my father sister. My grandparents on my father side have a shop that sell many things including medicine and they treat me and my cuz Shinrai the same even though I'm two months ahead of her, I don't mine though. My uncle is kind and sweet, even though he shows little to me. He also owns a restaurant where I work as a waitress. My parents died when I was four years old. My mother didn't have any relatives. So I'm living with my aunt and her family. That's all I can say really." said Kibou.

"Nice story. Sorry for your lost of your parents" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry for your lost too" said Konohamaru.

"Me as well. I'm sorry for your lost" said Hinata.

"That's alright it was a long time ago" Kibou said as she tried not to cry as thought about her mother who was a famous samurai and father who was a famous ninja.

Changing the subject, Kibou asked Jaraia "what are you and your students doing in friendship heart country?"

"Well we're here to find the village that has both samurai and ninja together and talk to their Kirikage about letting some of their genin to join the chunin exams that take place in two weeks." Jaraia said with a smile.

"Well you're in luck. This is the village you seek." said Kibou.

Naruto and the squad all had shocked looks on their faces.

"What? Are you surprised that your at the village and did not know?" Kibou asked smiling.

"Yeah!! We're surprised that we're in the village and didn't know it!" Naruto shouted.

"I guess you would be. If you like I can tell one of the guards at the tower here and have a meeting arrange for you." Kibou said as she laughed.

"That be wonderful if you did, dear Kibou." said Jaraia with a smile.

"Hey Kibou" said Konohamaru.

"Yes? What is it Konohamaru?"

"If you live with your aunt and uncle, why are we here and not at their place?" he asked.

"Well when I collect my herbs for the medicine I make, I come to my home that my parents owned to make them and sleep here for couple of days until I finished them. Plus I stay here if my uncle doesn't want me at their house." Kibou explained.

Meanwhile at the Orachimaru's hideout Misamaru was taking a bath in her room when Kabuto walked in unannounced.

"I see that you failed at your mission to stop Jaraia and his squad from their mission on finding that village that Orachimaru gave you, my dear Misamaru" Kabuto said in a sarcastic seductive way.

"So what asshole. I'm just taking my time. Beside I owe that young woman who I saw today a favor." Misamaru said as she got out of the tube and wrap a towel around her.

"Really my dear. If I didn't know any better I say you had feeling for Jaraia. I know that woman who name is Kibou is a dear friend of yours." Kabuto said as he grabbed Misamaru and threw her on the bed.

"Well you're wrong jerk face about me having feelings for Jaraia. And let me guess you want me to kill Jaraia while he there at the village." Misamaru said as Kabuto undid her towel.

"Smart woman, for a wolf demon. And if you don't kill him, I'll do Kibou and then kill her right in front of you. Of course I'll have you tide up, so you can watch me have my fun and then I'll do you." Kabuto said as he played with Misamaru's breast.

"You lay one hand on her and I will kill you, you baster." she said as she push Kabuto off of her.

"Than kill him and I won't kill her." he said as left Misamaru's bedroom.

"That Kabuto is such an asshole. I can't wait to get the chance to kill him" Misamaru said in a pissoff way.

" I don't why Orachimaru keeps that fucken asshole around"

" I keep him around because he knows about Jaraia more than you do, my love" Orachimaru said sliding his arms around Misamaru's body as he laid his head down to her neck making Misamaru blush as he came out of nowhere.

Orachimaru turn Misamaru around and she undid his towel. He moved his left hand down and rubbed her clit, while his right hand rubbed her left breast and his tongue rubbed her right breast.

Misamaru moaned with pleasure as bit Orachimaru's ear playfully.

The next day Kibou went to see the village's Kirikage Midararu who happen to be wondering if Kibou was coming today to see him or not. And if she was he would ask her out and hopefully not get shot down again.

As he had hoped Kibou was coming to see him, so she could set a meeting with him and Jaraia.

She walked 8 stories building stairs to the Kirikage's office, on the way she met one of her teammates.

It was Kazuma Kasai.

"Yo. whats up Kibou?" said Kazuma.

"Yo, Kazuma. Nothing much is up. What about you?" said Kibou.

"Same here. Although I didn't except to see you for three days.''

'' I know. I met an old friend and he help me with my herb collecting."

Kazuma: Ah... I see. Returning the favor than.

Kibou: Yep.

Kazuma: This old friend of yours wouldn't happen to be the old man with leaf Gennis with him.


End file.
